


Real Reason

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has broken another heart, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Reason

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Rose Maria Weasley surveyed the Great Hall as she walked in and over to her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, like she always did. As she looked around her she noticed several things all at once. First, Albus Severus Potter wasn't sitting with his girlfriend, Samantha. In fact, Samantha was nowhere to be found. Secondly, Albus was staring a bit too hard at his mug of pumpkin. He seemed to be trying to blend into the background. Third, Rose noticed that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy looked extremely happy. And lastly, Lily Luna Potter was looking at Scorpius from her seat across the table with something akin to lust. 

As she took her seat next to her red headed cousin, she deduced a few facts. Albus had dumped Samantha, Scorpius was thrilled by this development, and Lily had a crush on Scorpius. “Good morning,” Rose greeted her friends.

“Morning!” Scorpius said cheerfully as Lily waved distractedly and Albus studied his cup some more.

“So, Al, what happened with Samantha?” Rose asked curiously.

Albus didn't look up as he answered, “I broke up with her.”

“Why?” Lily wondered, glancing at her brother.

“She was annoying. Wouldn't leave me alone.”

“That's not true. She wasn't even remotely clingy,” Scorpius pointed out.

“OK. Um...she...she spent too much time with the boys in her house. I think she was cheating on me.” Albus responded, sounding unsure.

Rose frowned. “That's not true either, and you know it. She absolutely adored you.”

Albus sighed and glanced up at his friends before staring at his mug again. “She just wasn't right for me, OK? Drop it.”

“Alright, fine,” Lily pouted. “Don't tell us the real reason.”

Rose and Scorpius were both fairly sure that there was no 'real reason' for the sudden break up, but neither of them said a word.


End file.
